


Chapter Two

by arguablynotwicked



Series: Popular [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: Shane founds out about the party and feels really hurt.





	Chapter Two

Later that night Shane had troubles falling asleep. He kept thinking about Ryan. He felt like something changed. Ryan was surrounded by other people, new people that neither of them knew too well. He wasn’t really jealous. He was worried. And the fact that they planned this evening and Ryan was missing in action made him even more nervous.  
\- He was just sleeping.. - Shane whispered to himself staring at his ceiling.  
The next day he got to work really quickly. He wanted, or more like needed, to talk to Ryan. He had to tell him everything that was worrying him. Ryan was already at his desk when he got to work.  
\- Oh hey! What did you mean? - Ryan was first to speak. Shane looked at his computer. He was already editing video for one of his new friends that asked him to help.  
\- What? - Shane asked finally getting his laptop from his backpack.  
\- Texts? - Ryan didn’t even look at him. He didn’t know what the texts meant. He didn’t remember that they were supposed to meet up?  
\- Uhh… Nothing really… Just wanted to talk… But… It’s not important. - Shane couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt. And surprised. This never happened before. They always remembered about each other. Suddenly he got up and without the word left. He decided to go outside and get some fresh air. That would hopefully help with this anxious feeling sitting inside his stomach. Outside he sat down on a bench and decided to log on his Instagram account. Before he even got chance to think about it he searched Ryan profile. He felt stupid doing that. But he couldn’t help it. Ryan didn’t add anything new. He looked at pictures that he was tagged in. And there it was. Picture of Ryan chatting with some girl at the party. It was already re-posted by a couple of fan accounts. He quickly found the original post. Ryan really went to the party last night. Of course, he had the right to do that. And it wasn’t even about the party. It was about the fact that he just forgotten about Shane and Shane’s heart never felt heavier.

It’s been over a week since that party. Actually, since then, Ryan was on a few others. The last one was crazy. He drank and danced a lot. He actually couldn’t remember a lot. Other than the fact that no one from work was there. How he even ended up there?  
\- Someone is looking great. - He heard a loud noise that could only mean Shane.  
\- Oh, great… You are talking to me now? - Ryan asked hiding his face in his hands. Shit, does he really looks that terrible?  
\- Well, I am always talking to you.. - Shane answered slowly sitting at his desk.  
\- Really? - Ryan said moving his hands and raising his eyebrows. They both knew that wasn’t true. Actually, this whole week Shane was acting strangely. Usually, he is loud and for some maybe even annoying. But Ryan already learned that there is nothing more annoying that Shane being silent.  
\- Yes. - Shane didn’t even look at him. Ryan clenched his teeth. He knew that he should just leave it. He wasn’t feeling well but he also couldn’t help but feel annoyed but him.  
\- Interesting. Yesterday you couldn’t even answer me if you want coffee. - He said looking at his friend. Why was he acting this way? He always knew that Shane can be a little weird, but this? This was just stupid. He could tell right away that Shane didn’t want to talk about this just from the way he moved.  
\- You are not going to say anything? - Shane was pretending really hard to look at something on the screen of his computer. They both knew that no one would buy it.  
\- Fine. Whatever. Your choice. - Ryan said putting headphones on his head.


End file.
